


Some (Shameless) Art

by Hyperfixations



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Asexual Character, Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, Fanart, Fantasizing, Hair-pulling, Illustrations, M/M, Mirror Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shower Sex, Strap-Ons, Trans Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Trans Martin Blackwood, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperfixations/pseuds/Hyperfixations
Summary: Come with me on this journey as I, an asexual person, experiments w/ drawing nsfw stuff for the first time (and I think I might actually be getting the hang of it!)
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 21
Kudos: 144





	1. JonMartin Eating Out (at a lovely family friendly restaurant)

[](https://ibb.co/80L10vP)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Martin’s hair is that much of a disaster bc Jon can’t seem to stop tugging on it...  
> My first nsfw art, kinda embarrassed but let me know if you like it and maybe I’ll make more!!!! //////


	2. Martin sucks (a dick)

[](https://ibb.co/SytVxbb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise these won’t all be Martin and his talented mouth I just have a fixation right now  
> Also lemme know if you have any requests!! ////


	3. Jon’s Hot Ride (It’s Martin)

[](https://ibb.co/HXNW9Mw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t even know what to say to justify this


	4. Martin’s Yearly Review (S1 JonMartin)

[](https://ibb.co/0J43c0k)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some good old fashioned S1 Martin pining for his foul mouthed boss...  
> Another one done! Got a couple more sketched out, and I might do some fanart for some of the fantastic (explicit) fics here on ao3....


	5. JonMartin Shower Times

[](https://ibb.co/qyLrJYg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 uploads in one day??? It’s more likely than you think. Consider this an apology gift for some slower uploads this week cuz work just picked up significantly :/  
> Lemme know what you think!!


	6. JonMartin strap times (I’m so proud of this one just look at it)

[](https://ibb.co/Ykqtfz8)   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off a personal hc that Martin is quiet during sex and Jon CANNOT shut up
> 
> Okokok am I crazy or did this come out half decent.... the rest of these have been throwaways but just look at this!!!! I’m ace and even I think it’s hot! Anyways enjoy


	7. It’s like you’re my mirror (JonMartin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin showing Jon how beautiful he looks...   
> CW for Jons pre-op breasts

[](https://ibb.co/Z8P0KXG)


End file.
